ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Remix Ep. 3
' |episodenumber = 3/ |next = Digital Remix Ep. 4 |previous = Digital Remix Ep. 2 }} is the third episode of . Confessionals for Episode 3 can be found here The Tribal Council for Day 9 can be found here Story The experiment of throwing a whole bunch of people on tribes of familiar friends and foes seemed to be working quite well as tensions were high after Laura was voted out 0-1 due to Dani's assist and Hunter's idol play. Tensions must have been SO high, because Kremling failed to produce a volunteer for the Arcade Challenge. Due to this Cody was forced to make his existence in the game known by competing in the challenge... poor soul. Dom took Laura's vote out as an insult so he quickly went off on Ryan for the betrayal. Ryan fought back holding his ground against Dom while JaeMin remained in his corner of 'Hurt Egos from The Challenge: Fresh Meat' thinking about how that game was having a direct effect on this one and getting mad at the players on Mysidia for being too dumb to mask the vote. Dom not wanting to be in a game with a bunch of #fakes quit the game not even taking into consideration that he had an Immunity Token that was going to waste. Dom's quit didn't calm anyone down as Ryan was still quite irritated with the Mysidia tribe knowing that Hunter was in danger if the tribe was to lose another Immunity Challenge. He even declared: "I will fuck Junior and Miranda up so help me GAWD." The Arcade Challenge came and went and Junior was the one bringing home an Immunity Token, and this is where the groans began as the token wouldn't be the last advantage he gained in this game. While Junior celebrated his win Simon was busy making a hit list. Despite the drama between the Kremling and Mysidia tribe Simon's biggest target in the game was Jason due to annoyance. This begins the saga of Christmas Tree emojis. There was once a dark time during the December days where Jason was so damn excited for Christmas (or x-mas... RRN is a secular org) that he copy and pasted Christmas Tree emoji s in his Skype screen name, in his confessionals, and in every single message he sent on Skype. Cries were heard all through the game (and out of the game) about how damn annoying it was. How dare Jason flaunt a symbol of joy and happiness?! His stock was going way down in the game. While people were getting pissed about Christmas Trees JaeMin, who was previously bitching that idols must have been easy to get if Hunter had one, found an idol and felt better about his life. However, despite JaeMin's new found happiness the LaurDOS bot believed everyone in the game to be too insane so tried to supply everyone in the game with medication through the Dr. Mario Gameboy game. The game was pretty much Tetris, but yet no one could figure out how to play it except Nicole who swooped in and carried Tanooki to victory. She only had a couple hours to play yet, but yet was a lot more successful than the whole Echidna tribe that failed their way into another tribal council. JaeMin seemed to have his fingers in every cookie jars, but had no stake in the Echidna tribal so stayed to himself plotting to volunteer for the next Arcade as early as possible to insure he'd be going against weaker competitors. Echidna went to tribal, and despite rumors that Simon was unpopular on his tribe Jason was unanimously voted out. It could have been because he didn't have the alliances and ties, but probably because of the damn Christmas trees. Quit Challenges 'Arena' Wreck It Ralph - a flash game based on Fix it Felix Jr., which was a Donkey Kong style game featured in the movie Wreck it Ralph. The goal of the game is to fix as much as the building as possible as Ralph wrecks it. The more you fix the more points you get, and the winner of the challenge was the one with the most points. 'Immunity' Dr. Mario - The gameboy port of the arcade classic Dr. Mario, played on a browser emulator. This game is the Nintendo Version of Tetris allowing the player to build up pills in a stomach to gain points while avoiding and destroying viruses. The tribe with the most points won immunity. Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Ryan. *This episode was originally going to have a double tribal council, but the event was due to Dom's quit. *Due to JaeMin's idol find this episode there were no longer any pre-merge idols available.